Creamy Alan
Alan Cummsbury, AKA Creamy Alan, is a famous philosopher, Socialist, and professional editor. It is common knowledge that Alan is a proficient editor of the softwares Photo-Shoppe and Mrs. Paint, and he is known to have defaced many of his opponent's reputations with dank me-mes. Alan is for the moment happily married and owns his own Photo-Shopping company. Alan is also the inventor of the Peanutbutter Camouflage. He also does mercenary work on the side, but keeps that on the down-low. Early Life Alan is the son of the Finno-Mongol Khan Pekka Kekkonen (Usually referred to as Pekka Khan). In his youth Alan never had many friends as his Father would move their tribe between the many counties in Finland. Being a nomadic people, it never made sense for them to stay long once the local population had been raided and enslaved. At age 6, a terrible tragedy befell Alan. Pekka Khan invaded a McDonald's restaurant near the Finnish border to the United States and McDick retaliated. Pekka Khan and McDick fought a fierce battle, which weakened McDick and killed Pekka Khan. Alan was devastated. Alan, his brothers, and their mother all migrated and settled further southwest in Finland. Adult Life Alan moved away from his family at age 16. He settled in the Swamplands of Yorupe, a country near Finland, not actually charted on the map yet. An incident happened on Alan's 19th birthday where he was drunk at work, liquidizing butter where he dropped his jar of peanuts into the butter. On his way to clean up, he slipped, and the peanut and butter mixture covered him all over. The mixture synthesized with the natural layer of salt surrounding his person at all times. This mix of elements created the natural Peanutbutter Camouflage. Alan was given the Noble Price of Science. After the event, Alan became a professional Mercenary/Assassin combination, his camouflage able to blend in with plywood, brick, sand, and pretty much anything with a colour resembling the peanutbutter. Some of his achievements in as a Mercenary/Assassin are the Assassination of Roadkill Roger, The Allied Victory during the battle of Oulouolo, and the prevention of Andrew the Penguin's further expansion. Alan was granted the Finnish Metal of Honer, as well as the Yuropeian award for Brave Deeds of Goodness. After his heroic deeds, Alan settled back in Finland, and married his wife, who decided not to give up her name to us, which we respect here. At age 25 Alan started his Photoshoppe company, creating tons of me-mes and contributing to the meme economy of Finland, the strongest in the world at the moment. Powers Alan is one of the most powerful people in the world, being proficient in the use of Groose, Edge, and Autism. In addition to the other powers, Alan is one of the strongers ALPHA users in the world, able to make any female orgasm just by looking in their general direction. In order to achieve all his might, Alan had a bargain with the demon queen only known as "Chinsey", who Chin'd him hard. Known Companions * Hans Arer * George the Chronicler * Andrew the Penguin (Early life only, since grown distant) Category:Individuals